Zig-Damon Friendship
The friendship between Zig Novak and Damon, Zamon (Z'ig/D'amon) began a long time before their first appearances on the show. The two appear to have been friends for years, as it seems that Damon knows a lot about Zig that nobody else knows. the two are no longer friends and are now rivals and it is unknown when their conflict started but most likely started before Watch Out Now and is still going on. Friendship History Overview Since they treat each other almost like brothers, it is assumed that they have known each other for many years prior to their debuts on the show. Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Damon is seen again in the Novak's store giving him advice on his date. After Zig asks to be with Tori for a class project and she rejects him, he works with Damon, who gives him advice on how to dine and dash on his date with Tori. In Got Your Money (2), Damon is seen walking with Zig in the hall when the two discover that Officer Turner is inspecting lockers for the stolen dance ticket money. Damon asks Zig if he stole it, and Zig tells him to shut up. Later, Damon takes Tori to the convenience store that Zig's family owns, saying that she stalked him out at the dance. Tori thanks him as he leaves her and Zig alone. In Karma Police (1), Damon is seen with Zig in French class. Later on, he is seen with him and Zig is telling him that he is going to cut class and Zig gets livid and trashes Madame Jean-Aux's car causing both of them to get detention even though Damon was not involved in that act. They are both later seen during detention. Because Zig wants to make peace with Madame, Damon suggests that he sings for the French Club. In Karma Police (2), Damon reassures that Madame will love Zig's songs that he has prepared and that no one will ever know that he learned them off of YouTube. Damon laughs while Zig is performing and walks out after him into the hallway. When Zig walks away, Damon calls after him, "We're not staying for the cheese?" Damon later approaches Zig, who says that he is pissed at him because Damon knew that Zig would make himself look bad. Zig tells Damon that he doesn't have feelings for Madame and says he could have messed up her life. Zig admits that he hurt everyone he cared about when he tried to steal Cam's girlfriend, Maya, while dating Tori. Damon tells Zig that he is a good man, as shown that he cares by the fact that he is crying, and Damon punches him, so that Zig doesn't think that he is going soft on him. Zig and Damon later arrive to French class together. At lunch, Damon tells Zig that he doesn't need Maya, Tori, and Tristan, but Zig replies that he actually does. Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie with her, Tori, and Tristan, which makes Zig happy. Season 13 These 2 don't really interact in Season 13 but it's possible it has something to do with Zig getting kicked out and being in a gang. Conflict History Season 14 In Watch Out Now Zig confronts Damon when he was harassing Zoe which prompted a fight between them and Tiny up until Damon stabs Tiny and runs away. Trivia *It is currently unknown how long the boys have known each other. *Mrs. Novak thinks Damon is a bad influence (she told Zig that she worries when he is with him). *They are both under-privileged children. *Damon teases Zig for hanging out with the "preppy rich kids" *They're both sophomores as of now. *They're in the same French class. *Damon found out about Maya's "pictures" before Zig. *They both got clean up duty because Damon gave Zig a song to sing for French Club and it wasn't a "good one" for him. *As of Watch Out Now the two have a conflict it is unknown when the conflict started but most likely started before Season 14. *In [[Watch Out Now|'Watch Out Now']], Damon is seen fighting with Tiny and Zig right before he pulls out a knife and stabs Tiny and takes off. Later on in an end clip of [[Teen Age Riot|'Teen Age Riot']], Damon is shot in retaliation by Vince. However, this was not revealed until [[The Kids Aren't Alright (1)|'The Kids Aren't Alright (1)']]. Gallery 98uij.jpg 435ed.JPG 576t.JPG 2323e.JPG 3443ed.JPG 55r.JPG 33r.JPG 2112w.JPG 32d.JPG 23ss.JPG 33e.JPG 33eeed.JPG Fghe.jpg 89uoi.jpg 09uioy.png 89yittt.png 89yiu.png 89yiui.png 878oiu.png 897uiyus.png 11745443 1024377377572956 864951101811559148 n.jpg 11141197 1024377560906271 5955552766311003637 n.jpg Rttrgtrrtrtgrt.png Ttrrtrtrtrrtgrtgggggggggggg.png Trtrrrrrtgggg.png Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Conflicts Category:Rivalry